Data processing may involve storing data in a database table and then running queries on the previously stored data. Real-time stream analytics attempts to process data as it is received without first storing all data in a database table. Real-time stream analytics has increasingly gained popularity to help enterprises capture and update business information just-in-time, and analyze continuously generated “moving data” from sensors, mobile devices, social media of all types, to thereby gain live business intelligence.